ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion of Rishk, Cabba's Tale Begins!
Chapter 1 Planet Rishk. A planet, well known, and feared for thier technology and fearful warriors. People dare not go to that planet, unless they had a death wish with them. It was my duty, along with my crew, to eliminate this planet under our great King Vegeta's demanding order. Me, and my crew (Dandelo, and Turnock) were not scared, but we were going to keep are guard, as we had heard of the terrible and troubling stories about Rishk. If we do not succeed this misson, me and my crews fate will be left in the hands of the powerful Zarbon and Dodoria. We would either die on Rishk, take too long, and suffer at Dodoria and Zarbon's wrath, or succeed, and be praised by our Saiyan comrades. It was all or nothing. '' ''Cabba. "''This should be a bit of fun at least, right Cabba?" said Turnock, laughing. "Don't get your hopes too high Turnock, I heard these Rishk scum are powerful." said Cabba, clicking on his scouter. "Ah, I'm at a good 4,600." "I may not be powerful enough though." Oh, you wuss Cabba, they'll be a piece of cake!" said Dandelo, whistling. "Heh, I real warrior dosen't get overconfident in his abilities." Cabba said. "True indeed, pity Prince Vegeta won't listen to that advice." Dandelo said. "We should be on Rishk in about 10 mintues." "Good." Cabba replied, as their spacepods zoomed to the planet. Suddenly, Cabba, Turnock and Dandelo got messages on thier scouters. "This is commander Nappa, report on your progress you three!" said Nappa "We will reach the planet in 5 minutes Commander Nappa!" Cabba said, putting on some gloves. "Good, King Vegeta will want to know of your current progress in the next 3 and a half hours, if you have not defeated the main Rishk army by then, you will be executed." Nappa said in a harsh tone. "Yes Commander Nappa, will we not let you down!" said Turnock, eating a Saiyan Vegetable. "Turnock, you always stuff your face don't you?" Cabba said, sighing. "Sorry boss, I need a little energy before I combat these clowns!" Turnock said. "I think our best bet is if the race is too strong for us, attack thier prince." Cabba said. "I hear the king is very protective of his son." "Yes sir!" Turnock and Dandelo said in unison. Turnock was an overweight saiyan, who had to wear the largest Saiyan armor avalible. Dandelo however, was almost as thin as a twig, quite tall, and did not look incredibly strong either. He also had a small beard. Cabba however, was a mixture of both. He had big muscles, was around the same height as King Vegeta, and wore blue and grey armor. Finally, the spacepods arrived on Rishk. A planet, full of humanoid lizard like aliens, with tails four feet long, and skin as dark green as you could get. "Rishks don't take kindly to outsiders, be on your guard you two." Cabba said. The three excited Saiyans exited thier spacepods, and looked across thier location. "It seems we have landed away from the main citys." Turnock said. "Yes, we can perform a sneak attack on these brutes." Cabba said. "Well, hopefully we'll wipe this planet clean in only a few hours." said Dandelo. "Yeah, my Electric storm attack can wipe out a planet in seconds, why can't we do that?" Turnock asked. "Becuase, Frieza told us he wants to check for any potential equipment that the race might have." Dandelo said, pressing on his scouter. "Hmm, there's a big chunk of power levels ranging from 1500 to 4000." "1500 huh?" Turnock asked. "Those weaklings!" "Don't bring your confidence too high Turnock." Cabba said. "Some species can ajust thier power level when they need to, fight at the exact strength the want." "I heard Lord Frieza can do that too." said Dandelo. "Yeah, well, Rishk's can be pretty clever in their tactics, they could flank us out at any moment." Cabba said, flexing his muscles, ready for the fight. "Hmm they won't know what hit em!" Turnock said, checking the area. "MOVE OUT!" Cabba ordered. Dandelo, Cabba, and Turnock all flew directly towards the cluster of power levels, but stopped about half way to thier location. "Dandelo, go scout out thier precious little king, he is probably hiding around someplace!" Cabba ordered. "Yes Cabba, I will not let you down, I will deal with him!" Dandelo said, as he flew off at high speed, green aura shooting out of his body. "Ya think Dandelo has a chance against the Rishk king?" Turnock said, confused at Cabba's actions. "If I sent him off, I sent him off, I know Dandelo can deal things himself. You need to learn to trust me." Cabba frowned. "Sorry boss, won't doubt you for another second!" Turnock said, laughing nervously. "I hope you don't, just remember, these Rishk idiots are violent, keep your guard." Cabba said, as Turnock pressed on his scouter to check. "Hmm, more seem to have appeared, about double." "Newborns." Cabba said. "I heard that Rishkian's can concieve children and give birth to them in under 2 days, and the babies are born with dangerous power levels." "...What strange creatures." Turnock said, shuddering. "Well, these babies are reading power levels of over 850." "At only a few seconds old......." "Creepy, but we can handle them!" Turnock laughed, cracking his nuckles. "Yeah, we Saiyans are not warriors for nothing!" Cabba smirked, rasing his power level to the max 4,600. Turnock also charged up, at full power being 4,450. "Let's go slaughter these disgusting piles of dust!" Turnock said, while cannot waiting for some action. "Wait......Let's scare them." Cabba said. "...Great Ape, I'm guessing?" Turnock said, sitting back down. "The moon of this planet should arise within 2 hours, let's just sit this one out, and wait." Cabba explained. "Why don't we just use our power balls?" Turnock asked. "Turnock my fellow friend, we lose a bit of power if we go Great Ape that way, we need to be at out fullest!" Cabba said, punching Turnock lightly in a friendly way. "You told me about the Rishkian's combat abilities, maybe you should tell me about thier history?" Turnock asked. "Hmm....I'll treat you, just listen up, because I'm not repeating it." Cabba said, as they sat on the deserted city, as Cabba began to explain a legend.... "It seems some fellow Saiyan warriors have been sent to Rishk." Muttered Epaza, walking in the main bulding of Planet Frieza 543, flicking her long hair away from her scouter. "Must be strong warriors." Said Kelery, flying besides her. "I could have done it myself brother, I'm capable." Epaza said, barking slightly at Kelery. "Epaza, please, calm yourself." Kelery said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I wonder what Lord Frieza would want to speak to us about?" "Unless it's being sent to Rishk, I won't care." Epaza said, pulling on her gloves. "Epaza, don't get cocky, Frieza will not like that." Kelery said, frowning. "Grr..." Epaza growled at Kelery, crossing her arms. Epaza had long, black hair, green eyes, blue earrings, and Saiyan armor, blue and green. Kelery, about the same size of Nappa, had black hair tied in a ponytail, while wearing wrist guards with spikes placed on them. After a while, Epaza and Kelery arrived at Lord Frieza's throne room. "....You're late." Frieza muttered, his chair turned away from Epaza and Kelery. "We apologise Lord Frieza, may we be forgiven?" Kelery asked, calmy. "Hmm.....That's not important." Frieza muttered. "I want Planet Rishk, a planet known for it's many desirable possestions, and intelligent race." "The race itself must be eliminated before they get too smart for my own good." "Three Saiyans have been sent already, however, for some extra support, I am sending you two to assist them, along with some other Saiyans being ordered by Nappa right now." "Thank you Lord Frieza, for thinking we are worthy of such a famous planet." Kelery said. Epaza stayed silent, keeping her excitment inside, finally being able to prove her might and power, a dream she has had for quite a long time in her life. "Sister, please, be careful out there, you'll get yourself killed if you underestimate the Rishkian race." Kelery said, after leaving Frieza's throne room. "Hmm, what can a bunch of lizard men do to Saiyans?" Epaza laughed. "I wish you would not deal with the situation in this manner Epaza." Kelery said, sighing. "Kelery, you're such a wuss, why not enjoy the thrill of battle, the excitment of defeating your opponents?" Epaza requested, punching her brother on his arm. "Unfortunatly Epaza, I wish I were anything but A Saiyan." Kelery said. "....I won't even go into that one." Epaza said, sighing at her brother's attitude. The two saiyans climbed into thier spacepods, and blasted off into outer space, getting ready for sleep. "This little planet should keep me entertained for a while." Epaza muttered to herself, beginning to fall alseep. "The trip should take around three and a half hours." Kelery said, pressing the buttons in his spacepod with his huge fingers. "Be ready for the worst....." Meanwhile, on Planet Rishk. "Ok, so listen up!" Cabba said, getting ready to tell a long story. ''Many eons ago, Rishkian's evolved from single cell organisms into large, reptillian monsters, standing at 8 foot high, skin harder then Saiyan armor, and tails powerful enough to destory entire buldings, even if the buldings were 30x the size of a normal Rishkian. Their claws, used for the most dangerous of hunting, could easily break through Saiyan armor also. Many eons ago, thier race was almost brought to the brink of extinction by a lone, angry, being, who had supposedly unlocked a power only seen every 1000 years, who had also destoryed several other species. The remaining Rishkians, formed a grudge against this supposed being, and the race it belonged to. They had teamed up with several different species to wipe of this other race, but when the specices refused to take the Rishkian's orders, the king, supposedly about 4000 years of age, ordered his soldiers to wipe the refusing species clean, eating all the men, women, and children. Rishkian's have countinued to hate this unknown species as of this day, and plan to take over that race once and for all. The king of the Rishkian's is told to be the most powerful of the bunch, sometimes managing to take on entire armies by himself. Rishkian's can give birth to thier young ones 2 days after conception, although it takes a baby Rishkian a long long time to grow into adulthood, the children are still amazingly powerful, making the species last even longer. '' "Wow.........You still think we can crush these guys?" Turnock asked. "Well, they are all very loyal to thier corrupt king, if we threaten him, they'll be at our mercy." Cabba replied, smiling. "Ah, I see where you're going." Turnock replied, standing up tall. "Well, Dandelo should have reached thier palace by now." Cabba said. "We just have to wait for one more hour, and the time wel be right." 40 minutes passed.... Meanwhile, Dandelo was waiting...waiting for the moment to kill the army load of guards, and capture the king. "Grr, this is taking far too long!" Dandelo growls, barely holding in his desire to just charge the palace. "'Iyert Oity desd heyt haswa jento hamk." said one of the Rishkian guard's to another. (Translated: "It has been pretty boring recently around here.") '''"Iyert redack utopi fedes tubog yupi!" '''said the other Rishkian. (Translated: "It will get more fun soon, I bet you!") "..To hell with this, I'm not waiting for that damned moon to appear!" Dandelo said, laughing. "POWER BALL!" Dandelo threw into the sky a giant power ball, the exact thing needed to create an artificial moon. As it burst in the sky, Rishkian's noticed it, and look high above. '''"Meeda! Popol dew reaf!" '''said a concerned Rishkian. '('"Look! In the sky!")'' "Iyert medda's tupeck Saiya-Jin Retza mewa!" Said another guard, angered. (It looks like a Saiyan Power Ball!) "These fools will now perish!" Dandelo said, as his body began to morph, changing into the monsterous beat, that is, the Great Ape. His tail grew longer, and he grew 13 times bigger, where the Rishkian guards spotted the beast immediatley. "Hahaha, I'm one of the few Saiyans who has figured out how to control myself in Ape form!" Dandelo laughed. "Not even Cabba knows!" "Damn, what's that huge spike in power?!" Turnock said in complete surprise. "Wait.....Dandelo, the idiot, he has been impatient!" Cabba roared, becoming more furious. "Look, the army is heading right for us!" Turnock said, pointing behind Cabba. "Damn!" Cabba said, clutching his fists, veins appearing on his forehead. As Dandelo stormed the giant castle, squashing many Rishkian guards and soldiers, he punched through the castle, trying to find the king. Dandelo did not show any mercy, squashing Rishkian guards without a second glance, even torturing some by biting on them. He finally found the king, pucnhing through his wall, grabbing the suprised king. "Hahaha, you're mine now!" Dandelo laughed, holding the king in a very tight grip. "I see, I will have to speak the universal languege once again." The King spoke, with rather intelligent voice. "Hmm, interesting!" Dandelo said, in a rather cocky voice. "You saiyan's do not belong here, get off of my planet!" the king requested. "Hahaha, people in tight situations will say the most ridiculous things to get themselvs out of it!" Dandelo replied, slightly crushing the king. "Be warned, you are messing with my race, my people, you will not go unpunished." the King replied, wiping dust from his hands. "Be warned, I have a transformation myself." "And it will crush you!" The king was wearing a royal, red robe, and holding a golden staff, which he dropped when Dandelo had grabed him from his room. "HA! Do you think you will crush a Great Ape Saiyan so easily!?" Dandelo asked, mocking the king. The King began to make this strange, gurgling noise, as his body began to glow a furious shade of dark purple. Dandelo stood in confusion, as the king began to grow in size, escaping from Dandelo's grasp. "You will pay for invading my home planet!" The king began to shade off his green skin, and grew horns out from his back, and his skin now turned an odd shade of blue. His eyes turned more circular, and his claws grew sharper. He continued to morph, growing 10x in size, taller then Great Ape Dandelo. "I had warned you young saiyan, now pay for your idiocy!" The king punched the suprised Dandelo straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dandelo tried to get up, when the king put him in a neck lock, threatening to snap his neck. The king continued by kneeing Dandelo in the back multiple times, then grabbing his tail, and throwing it as hard as he could, making Dandelo fall into some debris. "Hmm...such fools from the very start, such futile efforts!" Meanwhile, the castle was getting evacuated, the kings son was being escorted by the kings finest guards. His son was only three years old. "Reax Rishk! Upo fito valok!" said a guard escorting the king's son. '("Prince Rishk, please follow us!) Suddenly, the small prince looked to his right, and saw his father tackling the dangerous saiyan. ".....'Meros.....", said the young prince, worried for his father. (Daddy.....) The king continued to torture Dandelo with his new, evil powers, tossing Dandelo around like a lowly ragdoll. The king continued a furious flurry of punches and kicks, making Dandelo wobble around the place, as the King kicked him back on forth 50 feet at a time. "Hahaha, not even the mighty Great Ape form can match me!" The King chuckled, kneeing Dandelo in the stomach. Dandelo let out a huge roar, that Cabba and Turnock heard. "HEY, DANDELO'S IN TROUBLE!" Cabba yelled, looking at the sky. "The moon is almost out, we can assist him!" Turnock said, smiling. "The army is heading in our direction, it should not take them long to get here, if the moon dosen't pop out soon, we'll be dust!" "Go help your stinking friend." Epaza said, decending to the ground, Kelery right behind her. "Who are you woman!?" Turnock asked, ready to fire. "One of our fellow soldiers, look at her armor." Cabba said , pointing to her. "Hmm, Lord Frieza told us to assist you, so here we are." Kelery said, walking towards Cabba. "To let you know, my team do not need assistance from a female." Cabba said, sighing. "Idiot, your fellow comrade is getting destoryed by the king, he has no chance unless he is backed up." Epaza said, smirking. "The full moon should be out in 40 seconds, we can help Dandelo then!" Turnock said. Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction